Hero High
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: AU fanfic. What if all of the team ended up going to the same school? Find out in my new YJ Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured it was time to do something like this** **. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

Artemis woke up. She started at her new school, Gotham Academy today. She was given a scholarship to go there. "Great stuck up rich kids." She muttered to herself. When she arrived to the school, she recognized a few people. Standing together, were her friends Wally, Megan, Conner, and Kaldur. She ran up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"I got some scholarship." Wally replied.

"Conner and I got one too.." Megan told her.

"I have gotten one as well." Kaldur said.

"Yea, I got one too. Oh well, I guess all that's missing is Rob." Artemis said. Just then a black haired freshmen walked up to the group. "Hey, you're all new right?" They all looked at the young teen in front of them. His beautiful blue eyes stared back at them "I'm Richard, but my friends call me Dick." It took Wally all of his self control not to laugh. Everyone but Wally was completely oblivious to the boy in front of them. "Yea. Got in by scholarship." Wally told him. Dick smiled at the group. "Great! See you all later then." He ran off. The group watched him run up to another student. "He's a little weird." Artemis said.

They all went to their first class of the day. Artemis had science with Kaldur, Wally had math, Conner had history and Megan had English. The next time they got together again, was at lunch. When Wally showed up, he had that Richard kid and some red haired girl.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wally." Artemis replied.

"Who's your friend?" Megan asked.

"Well you guys know Dick and this is Barbara."

"Hello." Kaldur said to her.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Barbara said. They all sat down and got to know their new friends. At the end of the day everyone but Dick and Barbara walked to the zeta portals. At mount Justice, they all talked about their first day at their new school. "I'm surprised you guys got in. You three live in a different state. And Wally lives in Central City." Artemis said to Megan, Conner and Kaldur. Just then Robin walked in. _Recognized: Robin, B01._

"Hey guys, how was your day?"

"We all started school." Wally said.

"You guys are all going to the same school?"

"Yea. Some reason we all got scholarships."

"Cool. Hope you all stayed whelmed." He smiled.

* * *

 **So here it is for the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Hero High! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but its finally here!**

 **Conner: What are you gonna make us go through this time?**

 **Me: Conner, what are you doing here? The team's out on a mission.**

 **Conner: It's over already.**

 **Me: Ok...I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

A few days later, the team was sitting at a table for lunch waiting for Wally. Conner could hear people laughing from a distance and saying, "Those new kids are really weird. Like weirder than Grayson."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yea. For instance they hang out with each other, but they don't talk."

"I swear every time I look at that West kid, he's eating."

"I've noticed that too." and so on. Conner let his friends know via the telepathic link. " _Guys, there's a bunch of kids over there talking about us."_ His team looked at him. " _Like what?"_ Artemis asked.

" _They're saying we're weird. And they're making fun of Wally."_

" _It's not nice to eavesdrop Conner."_ Megan said firmly.

" _So what. I have super-hearing. I can't help it."_

Just then Showed up with Dick and Barbara. "Hey guys! How's your day been?" Megan canceled the telekinetic link. "Hey Wally. It's been good." Wally, Dick and Barbara sat down. They tried idle small talk. "So, Dick right? You and Wally became quick friends."

"Yea, I guess we did." They finished their food and went to their next classes. After school, the team met up at the hidden zeta portal in an ally. Robin was already there. "Hey guys. How was school?" Wally looked at him and winked. "Same as always. It was just school." Robin laughed and they all appeared at the mountain a few minutes later. Batman was already there with a mission. "Team, your mission today is in New York…." He continued to tell them the mission details and sent them off. Aboard the bioship, the team was silent.

When they got to the warehouse that they were sent to the didn't find anything right away. Suddenly, there was an explosion exposing Bane's location. " _Team, split up and compromise!"_ Aqualad said over the mind link. The mission ended being a success. When they got back to the mountain, the team watched a movie and then went to bed.

* * *

"I'm telling you. There's something weird about those new kids. I think I've seen one of them before…" Someone stopped talking at a table that Conner just so happened to be walking by on his way to sit with the team at the time. They continued to talk when they thought he was out of earshot. "Anyway. I swear I've seen him," He gestured towards Conner, "Somewhere before." Conner sat at the table. " _I think a few people are on to us. They were just talking about how they think they've seen me before."_ The team gave him a worried look. " _Are you sure?"_

" _Yea, they even gestured towards me as they were talking."_ Dick and Barbara were at the table now. " _Do you think we should tell them? You know, that we're superheroes?"_

" _Not yet. We should ask Batman if we can. We will try tonight."_ The team then engaged conversation with Dick and Barbara.

* * *

 **Me: So let me know what you think so far!**

 **Conner: This was a stupid chapter.**

 **Me:I think you're stupid...Crap.**

 **Conner: What was that!?**

 **Me:AAAAHHHH!If you have any suggestions, let me know!*Runs and Hides***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on school work and I have a band concert this week so I've been very busy. Anyway, here's chapter 3! I own nothing but the story line!**

* * *

"Absolutely not," Batman said sternly. "It would be to much of a risk. If two people know, then more will learn." He walked up to the computer. The team was disappointed, but they didn't argue. Then the zeta tubes announced Robin to the cave. _**Recognized: Robin B 0-1**_. He was he walked over to the team. Batman saw him enter and got them started. "Your mission today is to recover some stolen tech from Wayne Enterprises in the Florida Keys….."

* * *

" _Everyone on?"_ Miss Martian asked.

" _You know it beautiful."_ Kid Flash said.

" _Can it baewatch."_ Artemis said glaring.

" _I am."_ Aqualad replied kindly

" _Yea."_ Superboy sounded annoyed

" _Good. What are our orders Aqualad?"_ Robin asked. Aqualad told them to stay in the shadows and not to engage immediately. They managed to find all the tech and recover them. When they got to the mountain, Batman took the it to the Watchtower. The team settled down in the living room and watched TV

* * *

Wayne Manor

"I want to tell them Bruce. It's not like I'm telling Barbara." Dick was trying to convince Bruce to let him tell the team his identity. "No. When you can trust them with your life, is when you can tell them." They were in the Batcave. They were both still in their uniforms but their masks were off. Alfred was just walking in with tea and cookies. Dick took his and went up to his room. "Master Bruce, I heard you fighting again. What is it this time?" Bruce sat down at the computer. "He wants to tell the team his identity. But I don't think he should yet."

"In all do respect sir, he has known them for a while now. Perhaps he should."

"I don't know yet Alfred."

"I will give you time to think about it sir. I will go check on Master Dick." And with that went upstairs.

* * *

Dick was on his way to school the next morning. He really wanted to tell the team but knew he'd get in trouble. He was about two blocks away from the school when a car pulled up next to him at a stop sign. Dick didn't notice it until a cloth was put over his mouth. He knew what it was. _Why do I always get the chlorophane?_ He thought just before slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

At the school, everyone was waiting for Dick and Barbara. When Barbara met up with them, they were surprised to see Dick wasn't with her. "Hey Barbara. Where's Dick?" Wally asked her. "I don't know. He won't answer his phone and When I called his dad, he said that he left the house this morning." The teens looked at each other. "Maybe something happened to him on his way here." Artemis said, trying to bring down the tension a little bit but only made things worse. Everyone got a little worried. "I think I'll call his dad real quick." Barbara said and walked off.

Megan setup the link again. " _I think we should ditch school, and go look for him."_ Wally said.

" _Definitely. It's our job to make sure that civilians are safe."_ Megan agreed.

" _We will meet in the alley in five minutes."_ Kaldur said.

* * *

 **Me: I'll try and get a fourth chapter up soon! As always review!**

 **Wally: Why are you making us skip school?**

 **Me: Did you not hear what M'gann said?**

 **Wally: Well...fine you win.**

 **Me: I'm like Bats, You can't argue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story, but I've been pretty busy. I got a musical next week and we've been having a lot of after school practices. Well Any way, here's chapter 4! I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

"What do you mean Dick never showed up to school?" Bruce sounded worried. "I'll be there in a little bit." He hung up the phone and went back up to the manor. He ran past Alfred and started for the door.

"Master Bruce, why the hurry?"

"Barbara just called. She said Dick never showed up to school." Before Alfred could reply, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"If you want to see your son again, you'll do exactly as I say."

* * *

Dick woke up. He felt really dizzy and cramped. When he looked around, he saw nothing. There was nothing in the room, not even windows. Just a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and it was very small. Maybe a storage closet or something. He tried to open the door. Locked. Just then he heard talking outside the door. "I'm telling you, this kid is worth a lot of money! The boss will be happy even if we didn't get the one he wanted."

"You really think the boss will be happy with a kid that's worth ten times less then the other?" Who was this other kid?

"Probably not, but this is Wayne's kid. I heard he pays a lot to have his kid returned to him.

"You better be right, because he's not gonna be happy with us not coming back with the Boy Wonder."

* * *

The speedster ran up and down the street that Bruce Wayne had told them Dick used to get to and from school. He ran back up to the team and handed them a cloth that he found on the ground. "It's soaked in chlorophane. Probably used to knock Dick out." Kaldur took it and examined it.

"It has indeed been soaked in chlorophane. Perhaps it is."

"Well, we aren't gonna find him just standing here. Hey Kid Klutz, you hang out with him all the time, you got a phone number or something we can track?" Artemis asked him.

"Actually, I do Arty-Farty. We can use phone finder to trace his number."

"Well, then what are we just standing here for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Me: So there you have it for chapter 4.**

 **Wally: That doesn't sound like Artemis.**

 **Me: My story, my plot. Get over it.**

 **Wally: Ok Miss Bossy Pants.**

 **Me: What did you just say?!**

 **Wally: Crap...Ummmmm*Runs away***

 **Me: Whatever. I'll deal with him later. Please review and feel free to give me a few ideas!**


	5. author's note

**I'm so sorry to say this, but this is not an update. My school has blocked this and many other sites on our school computers. Therefore, I am canceling this temporarily on this site. If you wish to still read my fics, I do have a Wattpad account and will be continuing them on there. My name is the same there as it is on here. Please continue to read them and thanks for being great supporters.**

 **~I'z nigjtwing**


	6. Another Author's Note

**YO! WHAT'S UP MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS?! i'M BACK! Did anyone miss me? I hope so... Anyway, I got some ideas for some new fics and I'll get them up as soon as I can! I even have a few new chapters for Hero High and See you again! One idea i have is to have the team do movie nights and watch Disney Movies! Give me a Disney Movie title and some ideas for the one-shots and it may just happen! Keep reading my stories and keep writing your own!**

 **~I'z Nightwing**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?**

 **Wally: Where have you been?!**

 **Me: Seriously Wally? I haven't had a computer that had this site since March. I've been using my dad's tablet that he doesn't let me use a lot.**

 **Wally: Well, you left me here with those wierd people.**

 **Me: That's not nice to say about your team.**

 **Wally: I meant that princess chick, that weird twin and the half human alien hybrid thing.**

 **Me: That's not nice either. Wait, what about Cole?**

 **Wally: He's the only one I like.**

 **Me: Whatever. Just give the disclaimer.**

 **Wally: She doesn't own young justice or any dc comic characters, though she wishes she did.**

* * *

Dick worked at the lock of the door. Almost an hour had past since the voices stopped. He had stayed very quiet so the guys outside the door didn't hear him. He assumed that the the guys had gone to sleep. But just as he was about to get the door to unlock, it opened and one of the men was standing in front of him. "Let's go."

* * *

Wally ran down the street to the zeta port in Gotham City. They were to meet Batman at the mountain in less than 10 minutes. He was the last one to show up, but that was because he stayed back to look for more clues on the disappearance of Richard Grayson. When he got there, he was surprised to see Red Arrow was there as well. He got in line with the teens and waited for Batman to arrive. When he did, he got straight to business.

"As most of you are aware, Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne has gone missing early this morning..."

"Not trying to be rude, but where's Robin?" M'gann asked curiously.

"Robin is in Gotham. He and I have other business to attend. As I was saying. You are to look for him and return him to his father as soon as possible."

"Mission received." Aqualad said, and they ran off to the Bioship.

* * *

The two men that had grabbed Dick off the street pushed him to a car. His hands were tied behind him, and the bonds were pretty tight. They put a gag around his mouth so he couldn't yell for help. They threw him into the back of the car, got in and drove off. Dick was hoping in his mind that whoever their boss was, it wasn't one of the psychos from Arkham.

They drove for what seemed like forever. Eventually the car stopped and they dragged him out. _Spooky wearhouse. Seems like something Joker, Two Face or Penguin might acquire._ They pushed him through the door and tied him to a chair in a corner. There was apparently an elevator in the building because as soon as a ding went off, the two men stood at attention and waited for their boss.

"Well, I see you brought me someone, but not who we wanted." The voice was calm, but what did he mean by we?

"Before you do anything, this kid is still worth a lot of money. It's Bruce Wayne's kid, so you could still get a lot of money for him boss." There was a short ping, like the sound of a coin. _No, not him. I knew it would be one of them._

"Would you look at that," Dick heard the sound of a gun being pulled out and the next thing he knew, the two men standing next to him fell to the ground, blood spilling from the bullet holes. "Bad heads. Sorry boys, but you didn't do the job."

* * *

 **Me: So there's your newest chapter of Hero High.**

 **Steven: HEY! Connie says hi!**

 **Me: Hi Connie. Steven, you're not part of this story.**

 **Steven: I know, I just wanted to see you again. You wanna come see Smokey's yo-yo show?**

 **Me: Sure, why not. Is Sardonyx going to be there?**

 **Steven: I'll ask Garnet and Pearl to fuse for you.**

 **Me: I'll see you after a bit steven.**

 **Steven: BYE!**

 **Me:(In case you haven't seen any of the recent steven universe episodes, Smokey Quartz is a fusion of Amethyst and Steven)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update. I've been really busy with school and getting other things done. It's show week this week for the play and we're busting butt trying to get all the freshman tech trained on the equipment and the freshman stage managers as well(This includes me, cause i'm a freshman). Well anyways, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Roy sat in Robin's seat as they flew over Gotham. It was quieter without Robin with them. Wally had gotten results from phone finder that said Grayson's phone was somewhere in northern Gotham. The problem is, is that where he was too? As they landed the bioship, they heard gun fire. They got off and looked around. There was three warehouses there.

"Great which one do we go in?" Artemis said, frustratedly.

"We split up. Red Arrow and Kid Flash will take one, Miss Maintain and Artemis take one and Superboy and I will take the other." They split up and entered the warehouses. Roy and Wally creeped up the stairs, Roy had his bow in hand and ready to grab some arrows. As they got to the top floor of the building they stood outside the door and listened.

* * *

"I'm disappointed in these men. I thought they'd get the job right. Oh well. I guess I could always kill you and do it myself," Two Face threw a coin into the air and caught it, "You're lucky, for now. I'll be back." He left. Dick struggled against his bonds. He was use to being kidnapped as both Robin and Dick Grayson, but as Dick Grayson, he was defenceless. He couldn't fight, or he'd risk his and Bruce's IDs being blown. These goons, knew how to tie a tight knot. Two Face must have taught them how, because they were originally supposed to kidnap Robin. He couldn't break free of it. Then Two Face came back.

"Well, my fine boy. Looks like today may be your unlucky day after all." He flipped his coin into the air, caught it and smiled. He pointed the gun at Dicks head.

* * *

 ***5 minutes earlier***

' _Guys, Roy and I found Grayson. Two Face has him. Requesting immediate backup.'_ Wally said over the mind link that M'gann had set up.

' _Should we call the League? Two Face is a Batman villain after all.'_ M'gann asked in reply.

' _Yes, contact the League. But for now, Kid Flash and Red Arrow, distract Two Face and keep him busy so he does not kill Grayson.'_ Aqualad said.

' _Got it.'_ Roy said, and grabbed an arrow and got ready to fire. They saw Two Face flip his coin again and got ready just in case. They saw him smile and point the gun. Roy fired his arrow at the gun before he fired it.

Out flew the arrow and Dick sighed with relief. Two Face looked in the direction from where the arrow came and pulled out another gun and started to fire over there. Wally ran out and caught a few of the bullets and Roy shot another arrow, knocking that gun out of his hands. While Roy was busy with Two Face, Wally worked on untying Dick. Kaldur and the other's showed up just in time, seeing as some of Two Face's Goons were showing up and helping their boss.

* * *

 **Me: So there you go.**

 **Wally: Why? Why do you do this to him?**

 **Me: I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Wally: Yes you do!**

 **Me: Listen here Wallace Rudolph West, unless you want the rest of the team knowing why and how you became such great friends with Dick Grayson on your first day of school, I suggest you let it go.**

 **Wally: You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

 **Me: Try me.**


	9. Authors note

**As I do not have any ideas for this story, until I can come up with something, this story will be on hiatus. To continue them, please review and give meideas. If you can't review on the story chapter, you can PM me or review on other stories. Sorry to do this to you guys.**

 **~Iz Nightwing**


End file.
